1. Technical Field
This technical field relates to an imaging apparatus having an autofocus adjusting function, and in particular, to an imaging apparatus capable of automatically controlling the focus position in a contrast method.
2. Related Art
JP 2-93441 A discloses an autofocusing device used to a camera having a zoom lens. This autofocusing device has a focus lock function, and when performing a focus operation it can maintain a state of a focus lens after an in-focus state is obtained. However, once a zoom operation is performed after the focus operation, the focus lens is often located at other than the focus position. Therefore, in a case where the zoom operation is performed after the focus operation the autofocusing device performs the focus operation again even if a focus lock is on. In this way, the autofocusing device can prevent an out-of-focus shooting even though the zoom operation is performed after the focus operation.
Although the autofocusing device disclosed in JP 2-93441 A is invented to enable the shooting operation while keeping the in-focus state, JP 2-93441 A fails to refer to speed-up of the focus operation.